


Useful Things

by Farla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BTF, Drabble, Gen, Stabdads, rbtp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/pseuds/Farla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to answer the question of why mobsters would keep a bunch of infant trolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful Things

"Huh," said Slick, watching the grubs in the glass terrarium Deuce had made. "Whatdya know. Guess they are good for something."

Deuce beamed. "And they're so cute! Lookit their teeny legs!" He pointed at the brighter red one. "I'm gonna call that one Slick Jr because he's always scowling like you, boss!"

"We're not naming them," Droog repeated. "They'll be dead in a week."

"But I found something they eat!"

Boxcars watched the teal grub crawl into the corpse's pants leg. "We should take a couple with us, see if those green torsos won't come back if you skeletonize 'em."


End file.
